1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a light-emitting cell module in which a light-emitting cell such as a light-emitting diode is soldered between two terminals of a base seat. The base seat is latched with a connecting seat to tightly clamp the leads of different polarities in a desired position. The terminals inlaid in the base seat respectively thrust into the leads to electrically connect therewith. After powered on, the light-emitting cell is lighted up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows the light-emitting diodes (LED) 63 of the conventional Christmas light, decoration light, etc. Two pins 631, 632 of the LED 63 soldered on two leads 61, 62. When powered on, the LED is lighted up. In manufacturing, the pins of the LED must be laboriously soldered with the leads 61, 62 one by one. It is time-consuming to manufacture the above decoration lights. In addition, the manufacturing cost is relatively high. Moreover, the LED is fixedly soldered on the leads 61, 62 so that the position of the LED cannot be changed as necessary. Also, such decoration light generally has a considerable length. The LED 63 protruding from the leads tends to be tangled with the leads and torn away.
FIG. 8 shows another type of decoration light in which tiny light-emitting diodes 64 are soldered on a circuit board 65 by way of surface mount technology (SMT). The leads 61, 62 are soldered between the adjacent circuit boards 65, whereby the circuit boards 65 are serially connected to form a stream of decoration lights. In manufacturing, the leads 61, 62 are interconnected between the circuit boards 65 so that the manufacturing procedure is complicated. In addition, it takes more time to manufacture the decoration lights and the manufacturing cost is increased. Moreover, in the case that a user forcedly pulls the leads 61, 62, the leads 61, 62 tend to detach from the circuit boards 65. Furthermore, as in the aforesaid decoration light, after manufactured, the intervals between the circuit boards 65 are fixed. It is impossible for a user to change the distance between two adjacent circuit boards 65 as necessary.